clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Blue
Old Blue was a dummy color, featured only in Penguin Chat 3. It was not part of Club Penguin, but could appear as a result of some glitches. Some images of penguins in the game also used Old Blue. Color Values Appearances *At the end of Sled Racing, the penguins clapping were Old Blue. *In The F.I.S.H., on a page showing different kinds of special dances, including the cover. *During the Celebration of Water, there was an Old Blue penguin on a sign showing penguins how to throw a snowball in a big bowl. *The penguins on the Toolbar were Old Blue. *The penguin playing the flute in the Lighthouse during the Lighthouse Party was Old Blue. *When you joined a match of four in Card-Jitsu Fire, all players would flash Old Blue for a second. *Penguins turned Old Blue for a split second when spawning in busy rooms, like the Town during a party. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, the tube that led to the Hero HQ had a picture of an Old Blue penguin. *The Penguin Band was old blue in Penguin Chat and Penguin Chat 3. *A few of Club Penguin's toys are Old Blue. *In the Awards Show at the Hollywood Party, the penguin who showed you what to do was Old Blue. *The penguin that appeared in the Jedi battle instructions during the Star Wars Takeover was Old Blue. *During PSA Mission 7: Clockwork Repairs, the penguins that were training for a snowball tournament at the Dock that were using the Clock Tower target were Old Blue. *In the game Catchin' Waves, in the short intro that was shown right before your penguin is lifted up by the penguin on the jet pack, two Old Blue penguins were shown behind your penguin, and one was holding a red surfboard. *During The Fair 2014, there was a glitch where Old Blue dancing penguin(s) would appear during The Space Squid's ride animation. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Old Blue was not an obtainable color in Penguin Chat 3. Like it was in Club Penguin, it was also a test color, you would turn Old Blue in Penguin Chat 3 when dancing and using the construction hat. *It was used for tutorials of Club Penguin as a color for animated penguins. *Gary used to be depicted as Old Blue in artwork, but was changed to regular Blue. *Before CPIP, the penguins in the room would be Old Blue while loading. *There used to be a glitch that when you danced with the Green Hoodie, you would turn Old Blue and your shoes would disappear. *It was a type of Cerulean blue. *In Club Penguin's video for The Journey, the penguin along with the 3 moderators was Old Blue. *Old Blue was often used as an example color when penguins were shown or used in tutorials. *Bernie was Old Blue. *Old Blue was very old, as it was the only color for Experimental Penguins, Penguin Chat and Penguin Chat 3, and it was kept in Club Penguin in various glitches, tutorials, etc. *When you visited Club Penguin during the Medieval Party 2013 for the first time, Gary's sprite's color would be Old Blue. *Sergei from We Wish You a Merry Walrus was Old Blue. *A similar color is available in Club Penguin Island. Gallery Old Blue on a Player Card.png|On a Player Card Old blue in game.PNG|In-game OldBlueBlob.png|What the color icon might look like OLD BLUE.png|Old Blue glitch in a Card-Jitsu Water game PrizeWinner.png|An Old Blue penguin winning an award Pc3-busy-working.jpg|Old Blue penguins in Penguin Chat 3 Screenshot from 2012-09-27 19:50:52.png|Old Blue penguins in the Club Penguin Times issue 172 Old Blue Penguins in Sled Race.png|Two Old Blue penguins in Sled Racing Pc3 igloo band.png|The Old Blue Penguin Band F.I.S.H Penguin.png|Old Blue penguin on the front of the F.I.S.H. AwardsShowHelp.png|An Old Blue penguin giving instructions in the Awards Show fcbgf.PNG|How its catalog icon would look like OldBlueComparsion.png|A comparison of Blue and Old Blue Old Blue penguin Command Room monitor.png|Old Blue Penguin in EPF command room Old Blue penguins Catchin' Waves.png|Two Old Blue penguins in Catchin' Waves Sergei.PNG|Sergei, an Old Blue penguin Sled Racing Clapping.gif|An Old Blue penguin clapping (at the end of Sled Racing) 1v1 me.gif|The Card-Jitsu glitch See also *Color *Aqua Category:Penguin Chat 3 Category:Colors